Legendary Hearts
by Wisher81
Summary: Avel's the only legendary that can change into a legit human. In other words, she's awesome. When Arceus recruits her to help some trainers, she kinda discovers a 'OMG if I don't fix this the whole world might be enslaved by a crazy person who has issues' type of problem. With some real crazy people, herself, and some courage, this is a recipe for havoc. Oh, and world saving too.


Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon.

I do however; own all characters and the whole plot.

Thanks for reading! And don't forget to smile! ==================

Avel's POV

"GET UP AVEL! FOR THE 50TH TIME IN A ROW, GET YOUR BUTT OUT OF BED AND GET UP HERE!" Mom shouted, enraged I was still in my bed.  
"Okay, okay… I'm up. I'll be down in like, ten minutes." I replied in a sleepy tone. I dragged myself out of bed and looked down. Yep, earth looked as lively as always. I threw on my clothes and walked up to the top cloud. Mom looked up and glared at me. I ate my cereal calmly and stared back.  
"Okay, you want to know your assignment?" Mom asked, looking calmer now.  
"Yep. Sure. What has the all-mighty Arceus come up with today?" I sarcastically answered. She gave me another pointed glare, but didn't answer.  
"Arceus wants you too go down to earth and watch over a certain group of trainers. There are two boys and a girl. The boys are twins, age 12, and are named Harrison and Dylan Legend. The girl is 16 and named Kimi Kasama. They are traveling together on a quest to find and meet all of the legendaries of the world and bring proof that they met them. Your job is to watch them, and make sure that they find the legendaries. That is all so far. Oh, yeah. And also," She smirked, "You have to stay in that human form. You keep all of your powers though. Sadly." Mom finished. I sat there, stunned. Then a smile crept up on to my face.  
"YAY! I'm going down to the earth plane! YES!" I screamed with joy. I ran to my room and changed into my legend form for the last time in a while. My long neck stretched out to show its pure white scales. My small head had a triangle stuck right in between my bright blue eyes. My body was mostly red with another triangle that matched my eyes. My wings flung out of my body, also red. My fluffy ears perked as I studied my self in my mirror. I was a pretty good-looking latias, if I do say so myself. I giggled in happiness. The earth plane was amazing! So many other Pokémon! I barely see anyone up here in the sky. Other than Ho-oh and Mew, no one really comes to visit me. I mean, I had mom and dad, but I mean people who were my age. Arceus was always giving me missions on the earth plane because for some strange reason, only I could change into a legit human. Sure, every legendary could change into a human form, but they all had to stay in that specific form. They can't even change clothes. They can't go out of their region either. But me? I'm awesome. I can do all that stuff. I can blend into a crowd. Some weird thing about genetics. Whatever. But that's why it's me going and not some other legendary. Not even Arceus can do what I do, and I'm proud of that. But any way, back to packing. Its seems like these kids are going to be at it for a long time, so I should pack a lot of stuff. Oops! Forgot. I still have my powers on this trip! So I only need to manifest things. This is going to be the best mission ever!  
"Avel! Someone is here to see you!" Mom called from the top cloud. Must be Mew. I flew up to the top cloud and saw Mew and Ho-oh in human form sitting at the table.  
"Hey guys!" I grinned as I switched in to human form. Mew ran up to me and smiled so big it looked like her face might split in half and then grabbed my arm.  
"Are you excited!? I am! We can come with you! Arceus said we could! She said I would have to change into another Pokémon though… And that I have to change Ho-oh too… hmp," Mew blabbered quickly. Ho-oh just nodded. I hugged both of them.  
"I can't wait! See you guys at the Burnt Tower in ten minutes, Ok?" I replied. Ho-oh perked up at the mention of her grandmother's birthplace. She nodded and transformed into her Pokémon form. Her bright feathers lit up the room with rainbow colors for about five seconds until she soured out of the cloud. The humans below stared in awe as she flew away. I smiled. Mom walked up behind me.  
"You might want to get dressed," She said slowly. I looked up at her.  
"Okay," I said. I ran down to my cloud and changed in normal human clothing. I ran down to the edge of the cloud. The bird Pokémon flew in all sorts of patterns. I made sure my blondish red bangs covered my triangle mark on my fore head, and jumped down to the earth. I have two minutes until I need to be at the tower, I thought. I stopped myself in the air and looked for the tower. I didn't have to look far. Mew was jumping up and down and calling my name loudly. Ho-oh just smiled and waved. I landed softly on the rough surface of the tower roof. "So… We de-" Ho-oh started to say, but then Mew run up to me.  
"OMG! AVEL! WE DECIDED WHAT POKEMON WE'RE GOING TO TRANSFORM INTO!" Mew shouted into my ear. Me and Ho-oh sweatdropped.  
"Tell it to me, not every living thing in the world," I muttered, knowing it was no use.  
"I'm an Eevee and Ho-oh is a Pigeot! I'M SO EXCITED!" Mew went on and on and on.  
"Well, can you transform now, so we can leave and get caught up?" I asked Mew and Ho-oh. Ho-oh nodded and tapped Mew. Mew grabbed Ho-oh and they both transformed in a flash of bright light. I stared on as Mew grew a fluffy tan coat and big ears. Her thin tail pulled in and poofed out with hair. Ho-oh's feathers dulled and she shrunk down a few feet. Her long neck grew shorter and wider, as her legs got thinner. Her beak pulled into her head and the top feathers grew longer. They both were finished in no time.  
"Ok. Good. Lets go. Our targets are heading toward the ocean," I informed them. They both nodded. We jumped off the tower and landed softly on the ground. Good thing it was early in the morning and no humans were around. That would have been REALLY bad.

Kimi's POV

"Kimi… We wanna see a Lugia first… Pleeeeeaaaase?" The twins whined like two year olds. I grimaced as they went on and on about how they would meet him, and he'd give them a silver wing, then they'd ride him, and all this other stuff that wasn't going to happen in a million years, unless Lugia was deaf.  
"Will you two just be quiet for ONE second so I can figure out how to get to Whirl Island?" I shouted, annoyed. They just blew me off and talked among them selves. I grabbed the map and tried to figure out the fastest way to the islands.  
"Hey," I looked up. A girl that looked around my age with an Eevee and a Pigeot was talking to me. She looked me up and down and then sat down next to me.  
"Are you going to look for all the legendaries in the world?" She asked.  
"Yes, but how did you know that?" I answered. I can't even imagine how she found out. She shrugged and then put out her hand.  
"Can I join you?" She suddenly questioned. I stared at her.  
"Um… One sec." I stuttered. I tapped the twins on their shoulders. They both looked at me with their big green eyes.  
"This person wants to join us on our journey," I said, motioning towards the girl. Dylan blinked.  
"She's hot." He said. I sweatdropped. I looked at Harry. He looked at me.  
"Fine with me," Harry stated in a plain voice. I nodded. I turned back to the girl.  
"So… What's your name?" I said awkwardly.  
"Avel. Yours?" She replied not even looking at me.  
"Kimi. The twins here are Harry and Dylan. Um… Welcome to the team, Avel." I introduced all of us. A moment of heavy silence hung down upon us.  
"So… what Pokémon do you have?" I broke the silence.  
"Me- Oh. Um. This is Eevee and Pigeot. They are my Pokémon." She mumbled.  
"That's all?" Dylan blandly stated. I sweatdropped. Leave it to Dylan to be so black and white. She sent him a dagger that made him freeze up.  
"Yes. If you have a problem with that, please feel free to have your butt kicked in a Pokémon battle." She shot back hotly. He raised his eyebrows. Harry got up.  
"You realize that if you challenge one of us-" Harry started. Dylan walked in front of him and stared into the Avel's bright blue eyes.  
"-You challenge both of us." Dylan finished. Avel stared right back at Dylan.  
"Fine then. I'll put you both in your place!" Avel shouted back at them. She called forward her Eevee and her Pigeot to battle. Dylan and Harry pulled out their Pokémon. The twins were absolutely amazing with synchronized moves, but Avel looked pretty tough too. Dylan's eyes were shining with… What was that? Determination? Who knows? The battle was starting. Avel's Pokémon looked oddly determined. Hm. Dylan and Harry had Plusle and Minun. It was a short battle. Avel let the twins have the first move. They used a double thunderbolt. Avel just blinked and countered with dodge. Then she and her Pokémon shared a look of triumph. Eevee used Last resort and Pigeot used sky attack. The two cheering Pokémon stood no chance against such high level moves. They both fainted. The twins and I stared at Avel in shock. She stared back confused at why we looked so weirded out.  
"What? I beat you. So?" She said, oblivious.  
"Y-You didn't even say anything to your Pokémon and they attacked… How…?" I managed to strangle out of myself. Avel shrugged as though that was nothing. Then she froze.  
"Wait. Is that not normal?" She shakily asked. Me and the twins shook our heads. She turned pale. I blinked, confused. Why did that scare her? She calmed her self and then pet her Pokémon. She gave a gloating smile to the twins.  
"I'm just very close to my Pokémon," She smiled. The twins stuck out their tongues and turned around. I couldn't help thinking as Avel turned around though, 'Who are you? '

Avel's POV

That was close, I thought as I lay in the bed of the hotel. We had booked it for the night. I had paid because I obviously could just manifest the money. It wouldn't disappear. Good thing I remembered that before I paid, I needed to place a permanent manifest on it. Mew and Ho-oh had been great in the battle. We totally wiped the floor with those idiots. To bad I forgot to tell them how we should attack out loud instead of mentally. Oh well, it worked out. I made it in right? I should just try to sleep right now…

_The next morning…_

"Hmn… Good morning everyone…" I yawned to Mew and Ho-oh.  
"Good morning Avel!" Mew greeted me as she jumped on my chest. Ho-oh flew over and landed next to the bed. I stretched and pushed Mew off my chest.  
"Morning," Ho-oh muttered, still tired. Eevee's ears perked up at the sound of some one knocking at the door. I had my own room, due to the fact I was paying. And my request for one. The knocking continued.  
"Come in," I grumpily stated to the knocker. Kimi and the twins walked in. The twins rolled their eyes at the fact that I wasn't dressed and ready to go.  
"Um… Can you get dressed by 8:30? We need to leave by then to go over to the ocean. To find our first legendary. We're looking for Lugia." Kimi said as I pulled myself out from the covers. I stretched and motioned for her and the twins to leave the room so I could get dressed. Kimi walked away, and Harry tried too, but Dylan stayed rooted in place at the door.  
"No way you can make me miss this action," He smirked. What the heck!? Harry looked at him, and then at me. After he made eye contact he swiftly turned around and left. I growled at Dylan.  
"Hey," I looked at Ho-oh, "Can you please get rid of the idiot?" Ho-oh cocked her head as in, Heck yes, and swooped down on him bombarding him with the move peck. Dylan stood no chance.  
"Okay! OKAY! I'm leaving!" He yelped as he ran off. I smirked at Ho-oh. She smirked back. I ran off to the restroom to get dressed and freshen up. In five minutes flat, I was done and ready to go. Mew and Ho-oh followed me as I walked out the door. Kimi and the twins were waiting outside. I gave a sly smile to Dylan. "Two for me, zero for you," I teased with a smug looked. He stuck his tongue out and turned to Harry. Kimi tried to hide a small smile and then turned to all of us.  
"Ok, everyone. We need to head out now. Enough of this fooling around. Lets go!" Kimi commanded us, but mostly the twins. We all walked out the door and headed out to the ocean. As we walked, the wild Pokémon looked at us. Suddenly a pink glob whizzed past my face at Mew. Mew jumped and for the first time ever, actually looked annoyed. She swatted the blob away and glared at it. Oh. It's a ditto. OH. I quickly grabbed Mew and signaled for Ho-oh to follow. I went and ran ahead to the ocean. Mew looked behind me and stuck out her tongue. What was she, Five? I looked behind me at ditto. That's odd. He kinda looked… happy. Hm- I ran into something hard.  
"We got to stop meeting like this," I know that voice. Oh god. I felt my cheeks burn as I looked up onto his bright crimson eyes. His ocean blue hair. Memories came pouring out from that velvet voice. Peaceful nights at sea, flying across the water. Laughing at his horrible jokes. Crying when he dumped me. The hurt. The feeling being thrown out by the very person that had saved you. I pushed him away.  
"How about we stop meeting at all, Lugia?" I spat out the words like venom. I saw the twins and Kimi walking up. I looked him dead in the eye.  
"Stay here," I commanded and walked away to stall the twins and Kimi. Dylan froze when he saw me.  
"Ok, what did I do?" He said at the look in my eyes.  
"Dylan. You and Harry go search the left side of the beach. Kimi. You can go search the right side. I'll search here," I growled. Everyone exchanged looks and did as I asked. Once everyone was gone, Mew and Ho-oh switched back into their human forms. We all walked up to Lugia. He tried to grin, but he faltered as I glared at him.  
"Lugia. I need you to go in Pokémon form to the left side of the beach and give those two twins a silver wing. And if they start to call for a girl named Kimi, and possibly me, don't run away. Got that?" I said. He stared. Then a mischievous smile spread across his face.  
"Only," He said, "If you say please," I glared at him.  
"Please," I muttered. He stood up and changed into his Pokémon form. "See? That wasn't so bad," He said to me. I shot him a dagger.  
"Beggars can't be choosers." I replied and stalked away to the twins. I watched as Lugia swam over to them. He looked so peaceful when he swam… UGH! What am I thinking!? I am so over that jerk.  
"Avel…" Mew reached out and touched my shoulder. I looked at the two of them. Ho-oh pulled me into a warm embrace. Mew hugged me as well.  
"I'm so sorry he did that to you," Ho-oh whispered in my ear. I nodded and squeezed tighter. I pulled back and looked at both of them.  
"Thanks. I'm so lucky to have friends like you," I started, "But I think you guys need to change back into your disguises, and we need to hightail it to the left side of the beach," They both grinned and transformed. I grabbed Mew and Ho-oh soared overhead. We ran down to the twins and Kimi. They were sitting in the sand in awe. That I was expecting. What I wasn't expecting was for Lugia to be sitting with them.  
"WHAT," I started to shout, "IS HE DOING HERE!?" I jabbed my finger at Lugia. Harry looked up at me in surprise. Dylan and Kimi did the same.  
"What do you mean?" Dylan said, "This is Wave. He's a surfer here. He joined us so he could help. Just like you," I gritted my teeth.  
"Can I have him for a sec?" I asked. Dylan nodded, and Lugia or 'Wave' stood up. I grabbed him and pulled him behind a rock in the beach.  
"I only told you to come, give them a wing, and leave. Was it really that hard?" I fumed at him. He touched his finger to my lips, invoking a wave of heat on my face.  
"You told me not to run away, remember? I figured that you could use some help." He reminded me. "First of all, you know very well what I meant, and second of all who needs help from a LOWLIFE like you!?" I stabbed him with every word. His eyes shone with hurt. He pulled away and looked at me.  
"I made a mistake, Ok? I didn't know you still held that over me. I thought that she was better than you, and I treated you like a pastime. I should have never done that. Can you forgive me, and at least try to be my friend?" He confessed. I felt something break in my heart. I couldn't tell if it was my hate or my defenses. "I-I… Fine," I gave in, "But I'm not saying you're back to being my boyfriend or what ever. Not even my friend. You lost me when you broke me. You have to earn me back. I forgive you, but I'm not handing over my heart so easily," He smiled and grabbed my arm. He dragged me back to the twins and Kimi who were looking at their silver wings intently. I couldn't help but hold back a giggle as Dylan grabbed Harry's and flapped his arms. Harry hit him on the head and grabbed his back. Mew jumped up at me and Ho-oh settled in between Lugia and me. She glared at Lugia and pecked his head. I laughed. The two of them go back a long time as frenimies. She was fine with me and him dating, but after he dumped me, boy did he get it. I didn't even need to slap him, she did worse. Far worse. Lugia glanced at my smile and gave me grin. I gave him a light punch on the arm. As I looked up at Kimi and the twins, they smiled smugly. I stuck out my tongue at them. I glanced up at the sky. It was getting too be just after noon. Still had a whole day.


End file.
